


Goodnight Kiss

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Day 5, F/M, Kinktober, Making Out, Sub! Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: A goodnight kiss goes a little further than Jack and Sarah expected.





	Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: read the tags

Even though it was cold and dark and halfway between raining and snowing, Sarah was kind of disappointed when she and Jack reached the door to her apartment. “So, here’s my place,” she said.

“Yeah. I had a really nice time,” Jack said with a small smile. 

“You should take me out again,” Sarah suggested.

“Right, of- of course.” Jack blushed, and not just from the cold. Although it was really, really cold out.

“You can come in if you want” Sarah suddenly offered. 

Jack’s eyes widened. “Yeah! Yes, I uh, I’d like that!” She pulled out her keys, unlocking the door. Warm air hit both of them as the door opened, and Sarah sighed with relief. They practically sprinted up the stairs until finally they were both pulling off boots and scarves in Sarah’s apartment.

“Do you want a goodnight kiss?” Sarah asked, waggling her eyebrows at Jack. 

“Fuck yeah,” Jack breathed. They didn’t even leave the room- Sarah just backed Jack up against the front door and kissed him. Jack slumped rather pleasingly, wrapping his arms around her, and kissed back. After a few minutes, she pulled back, panting.

“Well that’s one way to warm up,” Jack laughed. 

“We should probably move to the sofa,” Sarah said. Jack nodded, and they walked to Sarah’s living room. Jack lay down, and Sarah straddled him. 

“Sorry if I’m being a little bossy,” she said, only now realizing what she must sound like.

“No, no, it's ok!” Jack said quickly. “Can we kiss more?” Sarah answered him by pressing her mouth against his, slipping her tongue in. Jack moaned, arching his back slightly as he kissed back. 

Sarah was getting a hunch that Jack preferred being on the bottom. She decided to test this by moving her hand from Jack’s side to lightly rest on his throat. Immediately, Jack shifted, going slightly limp and spreading his legs. Sarah put a tiny amount of pressure on him, and Jack moaned against her mouth. She pulled back, smirking.

“I’m sorry,” Jack said, face completely red. 

“No need to be,” Sarah giggled. “Do you want me to choke you harder?”

“I- if you- yeah,” Jack stammered. Sarah pressed back down on Jack’s throat, and he whimpered with pleasure. “Please- harder, if you don’t mind-” Sarah pressed down more, until Jack’s breath came in wheezing gasps. 

After a while, Sarah pulled back, and Jack panted for breath. “It’s late,” he said. “I have to get home. But I’ll see you on Monday?”

“Hell yeah!” Sarah stood up, catching a glimpse of Jack’s boner as he stood. He rushed to the door and pulled on his coat and boots, but before he left he turned around. "I did really like hanging out with you. Can I see you again on Friday?"

"Of course you can. On a date," Sarah clarified, blushing. Jack beamed, the smile staying with him all the way home.


End file.
